


Pay Day

by Fangirlingoversassymoments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingoversassymoments/pseuds/Fangirlingoversassymoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a follower asking for a bank setting ficlet. I've sent it to her but here it is for you lovelies.</p>
<p>Cas and Sam are always depositing their checks at the same time and today is the day they both get the courage to ask each other out,  lets see who follows through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Day

“This is getting absurd!” Castiel yells into his empty apartment. No tie it is, he can’t chose which one so none is the best option. It’s payday and for anyone else it would be a happy stress free day, just a simple deposit at the bank and off with their day; but for Castiel it wasn’t only payday, it was the day he gets to see the god-like man who is always ahead or behind him at the bank line. Samuel Winchester was his name, and the only reason he knew this is from peaking at this pay-stub. He remembers being so nervous of getting caught, he just wishes he would have the guts to talk to him. Instead all he does is plan his wardrobe to look his best and hope to impress Sam (as he liked to call him in his head) enough to get a ‘’Hello’’.  
“Okay this will have to do… How do I look girl?” Cas asks his 3 month old puppy, one last look at himself and smiles. He is wearing his favorite khaki pants, white button up with a light blue thin sweater instead of a tie. He doesn’t bother with his hair, it’s always so unruly and when it does behave it’s never on payday. He grabs his keys and leaves with an extra bounce in his step, he has a good feeling about today.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam was running late to the bank, he just hopes he makes in time to see him. He had told his brother over the phone about the cute awkward guy he always encounters at the bank. His brother had finally convinced him to ask the guy out for coffee, the whole reason he was running late is because he was stressing over his outfit. He’s a block and a half away and decides to run it, he knew it had to happen today because he’d chicken out otherwise. He sees Castiel as he turns the corner, FUCK, at cool Sam don’t let him see you like this. Thankfully Cas was too concentrated in not tripping and freaking out to notice Sam hiding behind the building.  
Okay Sam you can do this, just breathe and go in there, come on it’s not like you haven’t asked other men before. He said to himself. Sam takes one deep breath and goes inside the bank to confront his destiny.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“Nice weather today right?’’ Really Sam, you’re going with the weather? His mind yelled at him.  
Cas’ heart skipped a beat, “Yes it is, I’m glad the gloomy days are over. Hi my name is…”  
“Castiel, I uh saw your name tag a few months ago, Sorry my name is…”  
“Samuel, I overheard one of the tellers greet you last paycheck.” Cas chuckled nervously, why the fuck did he say that, oh god he hopes he doesn’t think he is some type of stalker.  
“Yeah Jessica and I have been friends for a while, you can call me Sam.” Sam puts his hand out for a hand shake.  
“And you can call me Cas.” Castiel shakes his hand and both their breaths hitch at the sudden chemistry caused by it.  
“Uh, um, I was wondering… since I see you every paycheck here… um.. I’m sorry I’m awful at this…”Cas couldn’t believe he was the one asking the other out. It wasn’t like him to do this but he couldn’t stand the tension a simple hand shake had caused.  
“Oh no, don’t worry. You actually beat me to the punch.” Sam chuckles, how could he have just stand there gapping at the beautiful man in front of him speechless after a handshake. He was way off his game but it didn’t stop him from asking him out.  
“Would you like to grab a cup of coffee after this?” Sam rushed the question out with a breath. He was a mess but Cas always made him a nervous mess, it is why it had taken him so long to ask him out.  
“I would love to, there’s this small bakery around the corner…” Cas was interrupted  
“Next!” the tellers yelled out  
“Yeah Gabriels bakery, its coincidentally my favorite.” Sam finishes for Castiel.  
“Mine too.” Is the last thing Cas says to Sam before they go deposit their checks.  
He waits for Sam to be done with his transaction, and they leave to get their first coffee…


End file.
